Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and especially to a technique for preventing an erroneous operation caused by a touch operation on a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of electronic apparatuses equipped with touch panels, for example, an increasing number of digital cameras are incorporating touch panels. Digital cameras equipped with touch panels enable intuitive operations, such as an operation of selecting an object by touching the object while checking a live view image. At the same time, such digital cameras have a risk of triggering an erroneous operation that is not intended by a user due to, for example, accidental or involuntary contact with the touch panels. There are methods for preventing an erroneous operation caused by a touch operation on a touch panel, and one example is a digital camera capable of setting a touch operation on a touch panel to be valid or invalid (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-196367).
When a touch operation on a touch panel is set to be invalid as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-196367, there is no need to take into consideration an erroneous operation caused by a touch operation, but the usability is reduced because the touch panel does not accept any operation.